The Amiable Killer
by Pukkina
Summary: Sequel to Do Those Things You Do....Jackson and Lisa are trying to form something close to a relationship...but in their world nothing is perfect....or will be.
1. Happy Couple Kind of

Lisa moaned as her alarm clock buzzed. She rolled over and turned it off, then turned back to look at the man awaking next to her.

Jackson's eyes were half open, his long hair mussed, toned chest exposed. He took Lisa's hand and she cuddled up against him.

"Hey beautiful," he smiled at her.

"Hey yourself."

"We never made it to that movie last night, did we?" he realized, laughing.

Lisa giggled. "Nope. Guess we got a little...preoccupied."

Jackson laughed again and kissed her passionately on the mouth. She kissed him back for a moment but then broke away.

"Oh, Jackson," she moaned. "I have to go to work." She smiled sadly at him. He checked the clock and sat up.

"Yeah, I have a meeting," he sighed. Lisa regarded him carefully.

"Jackson-"

"Please, Lisa, don't start."

Lisa just sighed and went into the bathroom.

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Lisa," Lisa tried to make her voice sound chipper, but she couldn't.

Truth was, she missed Jack. She knew now what she was feeling. She was madly in love but incredibly confused. She wasn't exactly sure how she could love a killer, but she did. There relationship had been fairly hushed. Lisa had mentioned "her boyfriend" once or twice to Cynthia but had never said his name. As for Joe, Lisa hadn't told him at all.

As Lisa concluded the phone call a hotel employee named Kate ran up carrying a big vase of flowers.

"Hey, Leese, these just arrived for you," Kate said excitedly, handing over the flowers. She waggled her eyebrows as if waiting for further explanation. Lisa's heart lifted slightly and she read the card.

Lisa-

I'm sorry I had to run off so soon this morning. I was thinking about you so I had these sent. I wanted to get some as pretty as your face, but...I don't think any new form of inbreeding could produce flowers that beautiful.

Love, Jackson

Lisa smiled as she read the message. She then noticed Cynthia standing behind her, reading the note.

"Lisa," she pretended to look scandalized. "You had a man over?" Kate laughed.

Lisa's face turned beet red. "So what if I did?" she replied indignantly, but she herself began to giggle girlishly.

"Who is he?" Cynthia demanded, looking at the note again. "Wait-more importantly-does he have a friend?"

Lisa bit her lip. "I don't think you'd like his friends, Cynth."

"If they're anything like him I will," Cynthia insisted as Kate walked away.

"Uh, yeah, they are, but-"

"So who is he?" Cynthia cut her off. Lisa sighed. No time like the present.

"Jackson...Rippner," she said quickly. At first Cynthia looked confused, and then shocked.

"Lisa, you're doing a MURDERER?" she screamed. People began to stare so Lisa dragged Cynthia to her office and shut the door.

"First of all, he's not a murderer. He's a...manager, okay?" she breathed a big breath. "And...it's more than that. I think...I think I love him."

"Wow," Cynthia marveled, shaking her head. "I so want to meet him! Is he hot? He must be hot. He must be ripped, too, with his job..."

Lisa began to laugh and pulled Cynthia back out to the lobby.

Lisa cheerfully unlocked the door that night and bounded inside her apartment, calling, "Jackson! I'm..." she trailed off as she realized no one was there. "...home."

Lisa sighed and hung up her jacket. A note lay on the counter.

Lisa-

I hope you got the flowers. Unfortunately during my meeting my boss told me that we have another job and I needed to go overseas for a few weeks. I can't give specifics because of confidentiality but I hope to be back as soon as possible. I love you.

-Jackson

Lisa crumpled the note in her fist and let it fall to the floor. She slid down on the couch as tears began to roll down her face.

"And you fucking leave me again," she whispered.


	2. Lover You Didn't Come Over

Lisa stood cooking dinner. It was about seven o'clock on a Friday night and she was still slightly depressed and angry as she stirred the soup on the stove. The radio was playing some song but she wasn't really listening as the door opened behind her. She turned.

"Jackson," she whispered as he dropped his suitcase to the floor and strode over to her, kissing her deeply. She told herself not to give in this time and pushed him away.

"Lisa-"

"No, Jackson, don't start," she snapped. "Don't start. I'm sick of this, okay? Do you realize what I've been going through? I don't know where you went or what you're doing and Christ knows if you're alive or dead and all you say before you leave is that you have a fucking job."

"Leese, come on," he said, trying to take her arms but she jerked away.

"I'm not your fucking pet, Jackson," she snapped. "I'm not just some plaything for you to come home to after a job. This isn't going to work. I want something that you can't possibly give to me. I want stability." Her face ached as she said this.

"Lisa," Jackson began. "I'm sorry, okay? I hate leaving you, I really do. And I want to be with you."

"Well, Jack, I do, too, but we don't always get what we want," Lisa cried.

"What if I told you I had what you want?" he said hesitantly. Lisa turned to look at him.

"What?" she whispered, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I got promoted. I can work from Miami, now, I don't have to travel. My boss just told me before I left. I would have told you soon but I wanted to wait until-" he paused. Lisa looked at him.

"Until when?"

Jackson thought for a moment, and then pulled something from his pocket. He kneeled down in front of her and opened a box. Lisa felt her heart thudding.

"Lisa Reisert, will you marry me?"

Lisa gasped, her eyes wide. This was what she'd dreamt of. She finally could have it, the stability, the passion, the whole nine yards.

"Yes," she began to cry. "Yes, Jackson."

Jackson slid the ring on her finger and stood up. Their lips met and Lisa's heart soared.

Needless to say, they didn't go to the movies that night, either.


	3. Daddy's Not Too Thrilled, You See

"So, what are you now, like, owner?" Lisa called to Jackson as she stood in her closet picking out some clothes.

"Kind of, yeah," he called back from the bathroom. "Bit more complicated, though." His voice grew closer as he joined Lisa in the walk-in. He pulled a sweater from a hanger and held it out to her.

"Wear this one," he offered innocently. "You look so pretty in blue."

"Why, thank you," Lisa rewarded him with a peck on the lips. "But I'm still not letting you bring your knife."

"Li-sa," he whined. "I'm seriously afraid your dad's going to pull a Kill Bill on me. The guy hates me. I need to be prepared."

"Jackson, you can't slash my dad," Lisa laughed."If he hits you you're just going to have to deal with it. But you guys have something huge in common you should get along great."

"And what's that?" Jackson pressed indignantly.

"Me," Lisa smiled innocently at him.

"Exactly," Jackson argued. "These meetings are hard anyway. But when your dad finds out that he's handing over his baby girl to a man who threatened both of their lives before he's going to want to hurt me."

"Yeah, well," Lisa shrugged. "You didn't have to threaten me on that plane." Jackson laughed and grabbed her by her waist, kissing her passionately.

She broke away for a split second to say, "Now, you didn't have to do that, either, but I must admit I'm glad you did."

They pulled up in front of Joe's house an hour later. Lisa pulled the keys from the ignition and looked at Jackson.

"Please, Jackson-"

"I know, Lisa."

"I mean it-"

"Jesus, Lisa, I'll be a good boy," he snapped, climbing out of the car. They apprehensively rang the doorbell and waited. Joe answered it a few moments later. He looked angry, but as if he were trying to stay calm.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lisa cried cheerfully, hugging him and pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks for having us!"

"Hmph," Joe said in acknowledgement, glaring at Jackson. Jackson awkwardly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You said you had something to tell me," Joe said irritably. "You said he'd be coming with you. Now what I want to know is, what the hell is going on and should I call the cops."

"Daddy, calm down," Lisa replied sweetly. "Now, are you going to let us in or do we need to discuss this in front of the entire neighborhood?"

Joe shot another begrudging look at Jackson but let them in.

"Something-uh, smells good," Jackson said gruffly as they walked inside. Lisa smiled broadly at him.

"What are you cooking, Dad?" Lisa asked, taking off her jacket.

"Lasagna," he informed them. Lisa fought back a laugh and looked up at Jackson. His eyes were filled with mirth.

"What?" Joe snapped. Lisa snapped her gaze back to her father.

"Nothing."

"Let's sit in the living room, have some drinks before we eat," Joe sighed, trying to be polite.

Jackson gingerly sat on the couch in the spacious living room and looked around. Lisa sat next to him and he took her hand. Upon seeing the angry look Joe shot him, he dropped it.

"Your house is...very nice, Mr. Reisert," Jackson said politely. Suck up, Lisa thought humorously.

"Especially considering I nearly killed you on the floor of it when you were last here," Joe said coldly.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Lisa bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"Well...um...Dad...I...I have something to tell you," Lisa said quickly, nervously glancing at Jackson. "And...you're not going to like it, but...you need to realize that I'm an adult and am capable of making my own decisions."

"What, Lisa?"

"Well, I...I'm...getting married," she stuttered. Joe looked shocked, and then confused, and finally scandalized.

"To him? Lisa, what the hell? How long has this been going on?" Joe yelled, standing up. Lisa rose quickly and Jackson took her arm.

"A...a year," she muttered, feeling ashamed. Joe fell quiet and incredulously searched her face.

"A year," he shook his head. "You dated the man who nearly killed both of us for a _year_ and you couldn't find the time to tell your father."

"Dad, I'm sorry," Lisa said sincerely. "I knew you'd take it this way, and...I have to admit, I was a bit...afraid."

"Why, Lisa? Did he threaten to kill me if you didn't sleep with him? Is that it?" Joe snapped. Jackson took an angry step forward.

"Excuse me, Joe, but as Lisa said, she is fully capable of making her own decisions," Jackson said loudly.

"Well, if you're forcing her into this by threatening the life of someone she cares about she's obviously going to comply!" Joe yelled.

"Dad, come on, it's not like that!" Lisa cried. "Why don't you trust me? I love him."

"You don't know what love is, Lisa," Joe responded. There was a moment of silence as Lisa angrily stared her father in the eye. Then she took Jackson's arm.

"Come on, Jackson, we're leaving," Lisa snapped, leaving the room. "Until my father decides that I'm adult enough to judge what I do with the rest of my life."

Lisa didn't say another word to her father as they left the house.

"Lisa!" he called. "Lisa, come on..."

She ignored him as they got in the car. The short drive home was silent, and it wasn't until they'd pulled up outside Lisa's apartment until Jackson spoke again.

"Next time can I bring my knife?"


	4. Wedding Arrangements And De Ja Vu

"Pink."

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm not going to have a pink wedding!"

"But pink's so pretty!"

"Yeah, if you're gay."

Lisa sighed and threw down her pen. "Fine, Jack, what colors do _you _want then?"

He grinned. "Um...black."

Lisa laughed. "Guess again."

"What about blue?" he bargained. "That's kind of a unisex color, isn't it?"

"For a spring wedding..." Lisa bit her lip, thinking. "Okay. _Baby_ blue it is then."

They were sitting at the kitchen table of Lisa's apartment hashing out some wedding details. She hadn't spoken to her father in over two weeks since the confrontation at his house.

Lisa absently fiddled with her pen and studied the papers in front of her.

"Leese?"

"Hm?" she didn't look up. Jackson stood and walked behind her chair, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, you know that?"

Lisa sighed and looked up at him. "Who did you murder now?"

"Do I have to be in trouble to tell you I love you?" he asked innocently. Lisa laughed and kissed him.

"Maybe not..."

The date of the wedding approached way too slowly, but at times way too fast, for Lisa and Jackson. Lisa chose Tanya to be her maid of honor and Cynthia along with several cousins to be her bridesmaids. A week before the wedding, Lisa and Jackson met with Jackson's best man at a restaurant in downtown Miami.

Lisa took Jackson's hand as they strolled on into the new chic café.

"What's up?" he asked her quietly.

"I'm kind of nervous," she admitted. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Relax, Leese," Jackson consoled her. "Jeff and I have been friends a long time."

"Where'd you meet him?" she asked as they waited for a table. Jackson hesitated. "Jackson, I said no assassins!"

"Lisa," he sighed. "He's fine. And might I remind you that you're MARRYING an assassin."

"Yeah, but you're the ONLY one I'd prefer to be affiliated with," she pointed out.

"Well, then, what's one more?" he said playfully, kissing her.

They were soon ushered to a table where a man was already seated. He had on a suit similar to Jackson's except he was much taller and his hair was jet-black. He stood as the couple approached.

"Jackie!" he called, shaking Jackson's hand boisterously. "Good to see you, man!"

"Hey, Jeff...ie," Jackson laughed awkwardly, pulling Lisa closer. "This is Lisa Reisert, my fiancee."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lisa," Jeff said politely, warmly shaking Lisa's hand.

"Same here," she laughed quietly and they sat down.

"So...wow," Jeff shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when Jackson Rippner settled down."

"Aw, Jackson, are you a player?" Lisa teased him.

"No. Work just used to come first, is all," he argued.

Jeff snorted. "Yeah, you're telling me."

"I think it still does sometimes," Lisa scoffed.

Jackson smiled at her and took her hand. "No, you just think it does."

They discussed the wedding for several minutes until Jeff's phone rang. He answered it and then stood up.

"London calling," he sighed. "The Polovsky job. I'll be back in time for the wedding, though."

And then he was gone.

"Lisa, you're so lucky," Kate said loudly at the bachelorette party a few days later. "Jackson is fucking hot."

"Well, I..." Lisa trailed off, slightly drunkenly. "Yeah, I am." She began to laugh.

The eight women were all crowded around the table at the corner café. It was pretty crowded even though it was a Wednesday night.

"I'm going to go get another drink," Lisa told them, standing up. "You guys want anything?" She was greeted by a chorus of yesses and nos, but since she couldn't distinguish who said what she just ordered her own.

"Hey," a man said as she waited for her drink. She quickly glanced at him. "You want to dance?"

"No, that's alright," Lisa said quickly, turning to leave with her drink. Something about him gave her the creeps, though she didn't know what. Perhaps it was that she was almost completely inebriated or just women's intuition...she had no idea.

"Leese, I'm so happy for you," her mother said a few minutes later as Lisa sat sipping her drink. "I'm just so glad you've found a guy that treats you so well..." Lisa's head had begun to spin so she stood up, her knees hitting the table and rattling the glasses.

"Yeah, Mom," Lisa said faintly, rubbing her head. "I'll-I'll be right back. I need...I need to use the restroom."

Lisa made it halfway to the bathroom before her knees gave out. The images blurred in front of her eyes. She felt someone come over and lift her up.

"J-Jackson?" she said sleepily, but then realized that the blurry yellow mass in front of her was the man's hair.

The man carried her outside and the only lights were the streetlamps. Even in the poor light and Lisa's fading consciousness she realized something. She knew why she'd felt so uneasy around the man in the bar, the man who'd asked her to dance, the man who was pinning her to the wall now.

It was the rapist from five years ago.


	5. My Angel

The street was deserted as he roughly began to kiss her.

"No, no," Lisa cried, trying to weakly push him away. After a heavy blow to her face she lost all strength. He must have slipped something into her drink.

He began pawing at her shirt, successfully ripping one of the buttons off. Lisa tried to scream but he covered her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered and the only thoughts she could process were, _No, not again._

Suddenly he was flying. She saw two blurry figures in the right of her vision. Fists and knife blades engaged in a deadly combat. That was all she could contemplate. She didn't know who or what was out there but she did the only thing her mind could think to do and began stumbling away.

She didn't get far before a pair of arms encircled her waist. She screamed but then heard a voice in her ear.

"Sh, Lisa, come on, its me," Jackson whispered. Lisa pressed her head against his chest and began to sob.

"Jackson, Jackson..."

"Sh, Leese, it's okay," Jackson murmured. Lisa didn't see the sidelong glance he cast at the dead body. "Sh, he's not going to hurt you. I'm here."

Lisa woke up late the next morning, head pounding, and went into the kitchen where Jackson was cooking breakfast. He smiled at her and handed her some aspirin.

"Hangover?" he inquired. She groaned in response and swallowed the medicine.

"What happened last night?" she asked quietly, sitting down at the table.

Jackson hesitated. "I...I think someone slipped something into your drink."

Lisa vaguely recalled the man on the street. "No...oh god..."

"Don't worry," Jackson interjected quickly. "I...I got him off before he did any further damage."

Lisa looked up at him. "Did you..."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Jackson sighed. "I suppose I could have stopped at beating him up, but...I was angry. I've never been as mad, and...I got carried away."

Lisa began to shake. Jackson strode over and looked questioningly into her eyes.

"He was the one from the parking lot, Jackson," she whispered tearfully. Jackson's face hardened.

"I think I kind of figured it out already," he sighed. Lisa began to shake. "It's okay, Leese." He took her in his arms.

Lisa tried to change the subject. "So, um...what were...you doing there?"

"Ironically, my crew picked the same party spot," Jackson said lightly. "We arrived as you were leaving."

"You gave up your whole night, then," Lisa pointed out apologetically.

"Yeah, but...it's okay," he smiled at her and shrugged. "I'd rather take care of you. You needed it more than I needed some shots of tequila."

Lisa looked up at him and smiled. "You're my angel."


	6. Abandoned

The rest of the week was a blur. Lisa sat, the day before the wedding, in her living room, phone in hand. She bit her lip and dialed a number. The answering machine picked up.

"Dad, its...its Lisa. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the argument we had...I just...um...I need to leave the nest, you need to trust me. But I'm calling you because I really, really want you to be there at my wedding, walking me down the aisle. It's...important to me. But just, um...give me a call back, okay?"

She hung up and sighed. She had a feeling he wouldn't. Lisa had never really argued a lot with her father. This had been the first time she'd gone for more than a day without speaking to him.

Jackson burst in through the door and began wildly tearing through the bedroom. Lisa lept up and walked in where he was in the closet, rapidly pulling clothes out and shoving them into a duffel bag.

"Jackson?" she asked questioningly.

"Leese," he said quickly, standing up and grabbing the bag. "I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Jackson, its-" Lisa began desperately. "Jackson, don't go!"

"I have to, Leese!" he called before he left. "I'll be there tomorrow, I promise!"

Lisa sighed. And he leaves again...

Lisa woke up, anticipation bubbling in her chest. She jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, then drove to meet her bridesmaids and female wedding party.

"There she is!" Cynthia screeched as she walked in. Lisa smiled and ran over to them.

"Let's get started," her mother grinned.

A few hours later, Lisa was ready. She looked in the mirror and was delighted by the reflection. Her curly hair was pinned back on the sides with beautiful, delicate silver clips, and her dress fit her perfectly. It was spaghetti strapped and plain on the top, but the bottom flowed out with a full skirt and beautiful train. A tiny butterfly hem ran down on either side.

As Lisa was just putting the finishing touches on her look, the room became hushed. Lisa turned to see what was going on and paused.

"Daddy," she whispered happily and ran over to hug him. He was wearing a new tux and welcomed her with open arms.

"I'm so sorry, Leese," he told her, and she could tell it was heartfelt and sincere.

Finally she was ready and they prepared the procession out. As the bridesmaids began to open the doors, Jeff burst through, panting.

"Lisa," he gasped. "He's not here."

"What?" her heart dropped out and she dropped her bouquet in shock. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I just got here, and Jackson isn't fucking here," he said loudly. "Where did he go?"

Lisa felt tears brewing at the corner of her eyes. "He said...he had to leave last night. He didn't give details."

"Lisa," her father said, his voice pained. He put a hand on her shoulder. Lisa tried not to cry but leaned against him.

"He left me," she whispered. "He left me at the altar."

She stayed leaning against her father for support for a few moments until she heard a collective gasp from inside the church. Lisa threw open the doors and saw him. Jackson was at the front of the church, his suit rumpled a bit. Lisa couldn't see his face well enough to see his expression as it was too far away. Jeff ran up and spoke worriedly to him for a moment, then shot the thumbs-up sign at the wedding procession in the back.

Joe took her arm and they made their way up to the altar. When Lisa saw Jackson's face she froze.

"Jackson?" she whispered. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was rapid. She looked down at his chest and saw a patch of blood. "Jackson, are you okay?"

"Lisa," he panted, his eyes fluttering slightly. He swayed. "I-I told you...I'd be here." And then he collapsed.

"Oh my god,"Lisa collapsed to the ground next to him. Several people in the church were screaming and Lisa shouted above the din. "Call a fucking ambulance!"

"Jackson," she began to cry. "Jackson, don't leave me...come on...stay awake, baby..."

"I...I do," he laughed sleepily. "Lisa, I love you, you know..."

"Sh, come on, honey, don't talk..." she sobbed. "It's okay, just stay awake..."

His eyes began to shut and Joe fell to Lisa's side next to her.

"Jackson," he said loudly. "I was just beginning to trust you and then you go and get yourself shot. Now, you listen to me. You are NOT just going to leave this world and my daughter, you hear me? You are going to stay alive, and get married, and make me some grandchildren. Is that perfectly clear, young man?"

Jackson didn't reply. Lisa cried harder. "Jackson, come on..."


	7. Solace

The ambulence arrived shortly after Cynthia called it in. They quickly checked his pulse and ushered him onto a stretcher.

Lisa's tears began sliding down her cheeks even quicker, her makeup now completely washed away. Her father and mother tried to console her but nothing would work.

Lisa didn't think she'd ever felt so scared. Her heart was pounding quickly, sharply in her chest.

"I want to go with him," she told the EMT. He shook his head.

"Sorry, I-"

"Dammit, I'm going with my husband," she snapped.

Her father helped her up and then took Tanya and her mother in his car to follow them there.

As soon as Jackson was in a room Lisa began to calm down a bit. She questioned the doctor thoroughly.

"We're not sure, right now, miss," he said exasperatedly. "He may have hit a major vessel but we need to dislodge the bullet. We're going to have to have an emergency procedure. Please wait outside and fill out the paperwork."

Lisa nodded numbly and went to sit in a hard plastic waiting room chair next to her father. As soon as she sank down she buried her head in his shoulder, something she hadn't done in years.

"It's my fault," she sobbed. "I made him promise he'd be there. He could have gotten help quicker if I weren't so self-"

"Lisa," Joe cut her off quickly. "Don't you dare start thinking this is your fault because it sure as hell isn't."

"Daddy, I can't-" Lisa choked out. "I can't lose him, I just..." she froze, remembering something, and began to cry harder.

"Leese, honey, what is it?" Cynthia asked from her other side.

"I didn't even tell him," she whispered. "I didn't-didn't even get the chance-"

"Hey guys," Jeff said breathlessly, running in. "How is Ja-" He paused, seeing the look on Lisa's face. "Lisa, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Jackson," she rose and began to walk to his room. Her father took her shoulder.

"Leese, you can't, he's in surgery."

"Dad, dammit, I need to!" she knew she was acting like a child but she couldn't help it. She began pacing.

"Leese, you can't," Cynthia interjected.

"I have to!"

"Leese, you don't-"

"Hey," Jeff said quietly, taking her shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get some coffee."

Lisa looked up at him and sighed. "Okay."

They slowly made their way downstairs to the cafeteria. They drew many astare from passerby and Lisa wondered why until she looked down and remembered she was still in her wedding gown. She'd have laughed if she weren't feeling so distraught.

Once she had a few sips of some strong coffee she began to relax. They began their way back upstairs and Jeff finally spoke.

"You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Jackson got shot. They have to dislodge the bullet."

"No, I know that," he said gently. "I mean, you, pacing and all."

Lisa looked into his eyes, thinking. "I think I need to tell Jackson first."

He nodded. "Okay."

As they finally reached the waiting room Lisa turned to Jeff.

"Lisa," he said warmly. "He'll be okay. Jack always makes it through. Even with an additional shot and a hole in his throat." His eyes twinkled jokingly and Lisa laughed a little bit. He turned to open the waiting room door but Lisa stopped him.

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	8. Secrets and Confrontation

"He's going to make it through," the doctor said three hours later. "Judging by the additional scars, he sure is a tough one."

"And a stupid one," Joe laughed. "She caused most of them."

Lisa blushed.

"Hm...stalker?" the doctor teased. Lisa shook her head.

"No. Fiancee," she cracked a smile. "Can I...?" she gestured to the door. The doctor nodded and Lisa opened the door. The doctor followed.

"We gave him a mild sedative," the doctor whispered. "He probably won't wake up yet but you're welcome to talk to him."

Jackson's eyes were closed, his long brown hair falling to cover them. His breathing was even but raspy.

Lisa choked back further tears and pulled a chair up to his bed as the doctor left the room. She took his hand, expecting it to be chilled, but it was warm as ever. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, gently stroking his palm. His eyes opened slowly and he smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey, Leese," he croaked.

"Hi, baby," she smiled at him. "How do you feel?"

"Better," he laughed lightly. "Now that you're here."

"Jackson, I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "If I hadn't been so selfish, so demanding, you wouldn't be in the shape you-"

"Sh, Leese," he interjected. "Don't feel guilty for wanting your husband at your wedding."

"At first I was afraid you'd left me at the altar," she teased. Jackson smiled.

"Never."

"I know."

Lisa cleared her throat. "Jackson, I...I need to tell you something."

"Shoot."

Lisa nearly laughed at the irony. She paused, hesitantly wringing her hands.

"Wait. I think I already know."

Lisa looked up at him. His eyes shone.

"I hope it's a boy."

Lisa smiled. "How did you know?"

"Gut instinct," he said excitedly. "Leese, I'm so happy, I just can't believe it." But then his face looked shocked. "Wait, it is mine, isn't it?"

"Jesus, Jack, how many guys do you think I'm sleeping with behind your back?" she laughed, then grew solemn. "Though it may be the postman's..."

He laughed and kissed her hand. "How long have you known?"

"I found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you on the honeymoon," she smiled sadly. "Guess that's not going to happen, though."

"Well, we'll just postpone it a few weeks or so," he shrugged. "No big deal. They'll understand."

"Who shot you?" she asked quietly. He paused and licked his lips.

"An unhappy customer."

"I thought...I thought you were safer now," Lisa whispered.

"I thought I was, too," he agreed. "But we had an organization that wasn't too pleased with the way we handled the Polovsky job. That's why I left that day. They wanted to meet and started getting pretty angry and a little violent. It was getting close to the time I needed to leave, and I still had a flight to catch, so I said I had to leave. Well, that didn't go over so well and they flipped out, for lack of better terminology. They followed me back, I didn't know, and as soon as I was out to the parking garage of the Miami airport they shot me. I got all three of them, though."

Lisa felt sick and closed her eyes. "Oh."

"It's all right, now, though."

"Yeah."

"Lisa?"

"Jackson, I just want one thing, okay?" she opened her eyes. "Just be honest with me. You don't know how worried I get when you just disappear. I'd like to know when and where you're going."

"I don't want you to get hurt, Leese."

"How would keeping me informed hurt me?"

He sighed. "If my enemies know that my wife knows my whereabouts they'll stop at nothing to find out. I don't think I need to describe exactly what but I'll say this :It'll hurt a hell of a lot more than anything we've ever done to each other and that's if they don't kill you."

Lisa froze. "How many enemies do you have, exactly?"

Jackson sighed. "My good share. But, Leese, I'll tell you what I can, but..."

"They'd kill me even if I didn't know anything. They could say I'm lying," she pointed out. He regarded her carefully. "At least if I knew I could tell them so they could set the hounds on your ass." She smiled playfully.

He paused. "Okay."


	9. A Day in the Life

Slowly things began to fall back into place. They held another wedding which was (thankfully) beautiful and uneventful.

By the fifth month of her pregnancy, Lisa was happily settled into a beautiful house by the coast that Jackson had purchased.

It was one of the first times in her life that Lisa had felt genuinely happy. Everything seemed perfect. Well, except Jackson's career. But he wouldn't leave it, no matter how strongly she begged him, and she didn't feel strong enough to threaten leaving him if he didn't quit. So she did something she usually hated to do. She conformed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa," Jackson called as he entered the hotel. She smiled and stepped out from behind the desk.

"Hey," was all she got in before he kissed her. He pressed her against the desk but she gently pushed him away, giggling girlishly.

"Jackson, I'm working," she laughed. He continued to kiss her neck.

"So?"

She pushed him away and went back to her desk. "Seriously." But she smiled.

He raised his eyebrows. "We'll finish this."

Lisa grinned. "I'll hold you to that."

Cynthia pushed past, obviously in a bad mood. "Ugh, you guys are disgusting."

Jackson frowned at her retreating back. "Uh...what's her problem?"

"I don't know," Lisa sighed. "She broke up with Adam, I think."

"Oh," Jackson leaned his elbows on the desk. "Anyway, I dropped by to tell you something."

"Which is?"

"I...have to leave," he scowled. "Unfortunately."

Lisa sighed, disappointed. "Where?"

Jackson paused.

"Jackson, you promised," Lisa scolded.

"I know, I know," he said defensively. "Boston."

"Boston?" Lisa wrinkled her nose. "For how long?"

"A week," he ran a hand through his hair. "I have to meet with a client who can't fly into Miami. Don't hate me."

"Hm, I'm tempted to," she grumbled but then cracked a weak smile. "But thanks for telling me."

"Yup," he grinned back. "So I catch my flight in two hours so I'm afraid we can't finish our discussion. Unless..." he smirked at her.

"Unless what?" she teased.

"Lunch break?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be eating."

Lisa knocked loudly on her father's door and stepped back, letting Jackson's arm encircle her waist.

"Jesus, this feels like de ja vu," he grumbled. She squeezed his hand.

"Don't go in with a negative attitude. If you do, only bad things can happen," she quoted cheerfully.

"Okay, Piper Cheerleader," he said sarcastically but cracked a smile as the door opened.

"Lisa!" Joe cried, embracing her. Then he released her and regarded Jackson carefully. If Lisa hadn't known better, Lisa would have said Jackson was shaking. It was funny, he could take on lethal assassins but give him an old man half his size and he was terrified. Finally Joe stuck out his hand.

"Jackson," he nodded politely and Lisa felt Jackson release his breath.

"Come in, come in," Joe said warmly. Lisa smiled and led Jackson into the living room.

Joe handed them each a glass of wine as soon as they sat down., Lisa didn't drink it, but Joe didn't notice.

"So, how was the honeymoon?"

"Oh, Ireland was amazing," Lisa marveled. "It was so beautiful, all green and misty. Oh, and funny, too...tell him about the fisherman, Jackson!" She nudged him with her elbow. He looked startled and jumped slightly.

"Oh, um, well, we were eating dinner one night at this restaurant in Dublin and all of a sudden this Irishman runs up to me and begins screaming," Jackson explained. "Shaking his fist, losing his head. Course, I couldn't understand a thing he was saying, so I just keep shrugging until finally a bilingual woman comes up and translates."

"We found out that the man thought Jackson was an old friend he'd had years ago who'd slept with his wife," Lisa laughed. "It took nearly an hour to calm him down and tell him we were American. He was so embarrassed afterwards!"

Joe laughed sincerely. Then he looked at Lisa.

"Leese, you're not drinking. You didn't change your preference again, did you?"

Lisa paused and set her glass down to the table. "No. But I...have to tell you something."

"Be my guest."

Lisa plastered a cheerful grin on her face. "I'm pregnant."

She was utterly shocked by his reaction. He lept up and first hugged her, then Jackson.

"Leese, that's great!" he cried. "It's about time, you know!"

"Dad, I'm only twenty-seven," Lisa laughed as Jackson replaced his jaw back to its normal position.

"Yeah, but..." he shrugged and just beamed. Then he looked at Jackson.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to start trusting you, eh?"

"Guess so."

There was a long silence that involved Joe staring strongly at Jackson. Finally his expression softened and he patted Jackson on the back.

"Welcome to the family, son."


	10. Barbie Dolls and Bruises

"Congratulations. It's a boy!"

Lisa began to cry as she held her son in her arms for the first time. Jackson kneeled down next to her and pushed her hair back from her sweaty face. She smiled at him, and he shook his head.

"Don't even think about it."

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We aren't naming him Jackson. I'm not going to put him through that elementary school bu llshit."

Lisa pouted. "Fine. What do you suggest?"

Jackson paused, looking down at his son's sleeping face.

"Caylib. It's Irish, and reminds me of the honeymoon."

Lisa smiled and looked into his face. "Caylib _Jackson_ Rippner."

Jackson laughed and tugged her curls. "Ok. I surrender."

Lisa kissed him and held her child in her arms, feeling surrounded by the two people that she loved the most.

Caylib was, in Lisa's opinion, the most beautiful thing in the world. He had her hair, sprouting out of his head in deep auburn curls before he was even two months old. His skin was pale and his eyes were the same crystalline blue that Lisa had fallen in love with years ago.

He was a short little boy, and chubby. But by his third birthday he was incredibly intelligent, so smart, in fact, that he could already count to fifty and read small books. Lisa smiled as she watched him play on the floor one night as she and Jackson were finishing up dinner.

"The lawyer says you're gonna go ta jail," Caylib was making his dolls argue. "A cause you did somethin bad stuff."

"I can't believe you let our son play with Barbie dolls," Jackson scoffed.

"They're not Barbie dolls," Lisa protested. "They're action figures." Jackson strode over to the toys, picked one up, and held it up to Lisa so she could see the label on the back of its neck.

"Ok, ok, so they're Barbies," Lisa laughed. "So what?"

"No one will play with him when he starts school."

"The girls will," she giggled, and kissed him.

"Yeah, well, girls don't matter," he teased. She swatted him on the arm.

"Excuse me?"

Jackson laughed and encircled an arm around her waist. "You're the exception to that rule," he kissed her again.

"Daddy," Caylib giggled. Lisa blushed and looked down at the tiny boy. "What is you doin?"

"Um..." Jackson laughed. "Something you should never do. Got it?" He shot his son a stern look and Caylib scuttled away. Jackson stood and cleared his plate.

"I have to make another trip to California," Jackson sighed. Lisa stood.

"Jackson," she moaned. "Again?"

"Leese, I know..."

"Don't 'Leese' me," she snapped. "You said things were going to be different."

"Yeah well..."

"You said you weren't going to work as much."

"Well, someone has to work," he snapped pointedly. Lisa stared angrily at him.

"I do believe it was you, Jack, that thought I should stay home with Caylib."

"Sure, Leese, just keep thinking that."

Lisa angrily began clearing the table and slammed a plate into the sink.

"You know, I'm sick of this. Everything has to be about you," she spat. "You're so selfish."

"I'm selfish?" he snorted. "Women. You're all the same. You have to make things so dramatic."

"All you think about is yourself," Lisa cried. "You wanted me, you got me, you wanted a kid, you got one of those too. Now start acting like an adult and be here, be here for Caylib, be a father."

"I didn't say I wanted kids."

Lisa paused, his words hitting her like a ton of bricks. She silently moved to Caylib and picked him up. Thankfully he hadn't heard his fathers words or he would be scarred for decades.

"Come on, sweetie, time for bed." Caylib yawned and didn't say a word as Lisa dressed him in his teddy bear pajamas and tucked him into bed. Then she returned to the kitchen and angrily began cleaning the table again.

"Lisa..." Jackson began. Lisa cut him off as she slammed down a glass.

"You win, Jack, you tried to get me angry," she snapped. "And I am. You want a fight, you got one."

"Again with the fucking drama!" Jackson cried, tugging at his hair. "God-"

"I just want you to actually be here for a change," Lisa snapped. "Caylib hardly ever sees you."

"What do you want, Lisa?" Jackson mocked. "You want me to be honest with Caylib, too? Let him know that once Daddy's done playing Legos with him he has to go blow someone's brains out?"

"Sure, Jack, get a little more vulgar there, that's a surefire way to encourage your son to follow his father's footsteps," Lisa yelled.

"You know I don't want that."

"Then quit!"

"You don't understand, Lisa, you think...you think that life's all sunshine and rainbows, everything is always perfect," Jackson yelled.

"Jesus, Jack, I think I know a lot more about the sucky side of life," Lisa screamed.

"Yeah? Is that so? How? If you're talking about your parking lot scuffle that long ago I'll say the same thing I said back on the train: Get the fuck over it."

Lisa raised her arm and slapped him across the face. Jackson sent her a blow to the face that sent her reeling to the floor. She scrambled back up as he spoke.

"Here's another little flashback for you, sweetie," Jackson snarled. "I do believe I told you that if you hit me, I hit ten times harder."

"Don't touch me," she snarled. "What am I to you, then, Jack? What can I say? You want me to be just some docile bimbo that you come to for some talk about the weather and a quick blowjob?"

She was cut off by another heavy blow to the face. This time her head connected sharply with the kitchen tile, and she felt dizzy, so she didn't get back up. Jackson kneeled down to speak to her, a whisper in her ear.

"It's dangerous to assume things like that, Leese. It's just as bad as lying." And then he was gone.

Lisa pulled herself to her feet as he slammed the door behind him. Her salty tears burned her cheeks and she moved to the bathroom.

The iodine stung in her cuts as she sobbed. She collapsed to the toilet seat. It had been perfect. What the hell had happened?

Lisa Reisert had just learned that life...no matter what...is never, ever perfect.


	11. Moving On, Somewhat

Lisa sighed and threw the frying pan down onto the stove. Caylib padded out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sweetie," Lisa sighed, forcing a smile. "Want some pancakes?"

Caylib nodded and sat down as his mother served him breakfast. Lisa pulled up a chair next to him. Her son studied her face.

"Mommy," he said quietly. "What happened to your cheek?"

Lisa paused. "Mommy just had an accident, that's all." Yeah. The accident was letting herself fall in love with a terrorist.

"Oh." Caylib chewed his food. Lisa sighed.

"I have a few errands to do today, honey," she explained. "You can come with me or I can bring you to Grandpa's house."

"I wanna come with you!" Caylib cried, smiling. Lisa tousled his curls.

"Okay, then."

Lisa walked up to the lobby desk and waited for Cynthia to return. She had a pair of large aviator sunglasses on which mostly covered the bruise.

"Hey, Leese," Cynthia said cheerfully. "Hi, Caylib. Want a lollypop?" Caylib nodded eagerly and Cynthia handed him a Dum Dum.

"Do you by any chance know if my old position is available?" Lisa asked, getting right down to business. Cynthia nodded.

"Yeah, it is," she said in surprise. "You're not thinking about coming back, are you? I thought Jackson wanted you to stay home."

"I did too," Lisa scowled. "But I guess not." She shrugged.

"Okay," Cynthia typed something into the computer. "I'm supposed to clear this with Corporate first, but I know they won't mind. Tomorrow?"

Lisa nodded and said a quick goodbye, then left to their next destination. She pulled up in front of her father's house and helped Caylib out of his carseat. They went inside as soon as he answered the door and sat in the kitchen.

"Lisa, what's up?" Joe asked, happily handing her a cup of coffee. They settled Caylib in the living room with his Legos. Lisa winced as she recalled Jackson's Legos/brains comment from the night previous.

"Lisa, what's wrong, sweetie?" Joe asked again, his voice now worried. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. Did she really want to tell him about her argument last night? He'd make her go to the police, divorce Jack, but...did she want that?

"I just...I have to ask you a favor," she ignored the question. "I'm going to go back to work, and I need somewhere for Caylib to go during the day. Daycare didn't seem right, he's not used to being around strangers. I'll pay you, of .."

Joe cut her off. "Of course, sweetie. But you don't need to pay me. Why are you going back? I thought Jackson..."

Lisa cut him off, exasperated. "No, he doesn't."

Joe looked taken aback. "Ok...Leese, did you guys have an argument?"

Lisa paused. "Yeah," she answered quietly. Joe silently pulled the glasses from her face. She quickly turned her head but he saw anyway. He drew in his breath.

"Lisa," he said quietly. "Did he do that?"

"No," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

That did it. Lisa began to cry, sobbing, falling into her father's arms.

"Honey, leave him..."

"No, I can't... Caylib needs a father..."

"Do you really think a murderer is the best person for the job?"

"Dad, I still love him," she moaned. "He just...his temper...got the best of him..."

Now if only she could convince herself of that.

In a way she wished he would just die. Just die and disappear off the face of the planet forever. The only thing that kept her with him was Caylib. That was all, she knew how she'd felt when her parents split up. So she forced herself to return to...what was it she'd strived for so long ago? Oh yes. Normality.

Lisa smiled at her reflection the next morning. New. New start. She would try to put that night behind her and pray Jackson wouldn't return. She put on her favorite work outfit, a blue skirt, blazer, and heels. Luckily her hair and makeup hid the bruises easily, now that they had begun to fade.

She dressed Caylib and got him in the car, drove him to Joe's house, and went to work.

It was nice, working back with the annoying, demanding Lux customers. A healthy change.

That night as she pulled up to her house with Caylib she felt better. She helped her groggy son out of the car and led him to the front door.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked sweetly as she unlocked the door. He shrugged and yawned as Lisa led him inside.

She threw her purse to the table and put Caylib in his booster chair.

"I think leftovers will have to be good enough tonight," Lisa joked, pulling containers out of the fridge. Suddenly she heard a clatter upstairs and froze.

"Jack?" she yelled. No answer. She closed the fridge and told Caylib she'd be right back.

Lisa grabbed a vase near the stairs and made her way slowly up. She looked in her room first. No one. Her heart thudded loudly in her chest. Maybe she was just hearing things, it was windy, after all.

As she turned to check the bathroom she felt an arm encircle her waist. She screamed and struggled as a voice said in her ear, "Where is he?"

"What?" she cried. Okay, this was definitely NOT her husband. She tried to kick as the hand slid to her throat.

"Jack Rippner, where the hell is he?"

"I-I don't know," she choked out. But she wasn't sure why. She did know. He'd told her.

"Bullshit," the man holding her pressed something cold to her head, something she recognized as the butt of a gun. She tried to scream again but the man knocked her in the head. Everything began to fade as she heard a tiny scream from the doorway. Caylib. No. She forced herself back into consciousness. As she tumbled to the floor she yelled his name. The man grabbed him and pressed him up against his chest. Caylib whimpered as Lisa rose to shaky feet.

"Don't hurt him," she sobbed. "I-I don't know where Jackson is. Please, we don't..."

"That's a lie," the man snarled. "You are his newest fuck, after all."

The comment stung her and she swayed a bit. "I don't know."

The man growled. "Fine."

It was then that Lisa noticed the two other men in the room. One grabbed her arm, while the other kept Caylib.

"You want us to find out where he is, since you don't feel like sharing?" the man snarled. He gestured to the men. "Car."

Lisa tried to kick but was silenced by the gun pointedly aimed at Caylib.

"Perhaps you need to be persuaded."


	12. Betrayal

Lisa screamed as Caylib was lifted in the air.

"Don't hurt him, please," she begged, tears streaming. "I'll do anything, but...I don't know where Jack is."

There was a few moments of tense, angry silence, until the man holding Caylib ferociously strode over to Lisa's captor and spoke in his ear a whisper. She caught none of it.

"Come on," the man holding her finally said, roughly shaking her shoulder. "We're taking you to headquarters."

"Why?" Lisa asked automatically as he pushed her, tripping, down the stairs.

"Because, you either know where Rippner is and you're not telling us or he's looking for you," he snarled smugly. "And he'll pay with his life."

"I haven't seen him in months," Lisa lied viciously. The man grabbed her arm and twisted it roughly, his nails digging sharply into her wrist.

"That's a lie," he snarled. "Rippner was here two days ago. That's how you got that pretty little bruise, was it not?" Lisa glared at him as Caylib began wailing.

They hauled the Rippners out to a waiting car. Lisa sat in the back between two thugs with Caylib on her lap. The two from her house sat up front.

Her arms were trembling quite noticeably as the men argued.

_Just tell them where Jack is, _a tiny voice in her head urged.

_I can't, _another voice argued back.

_Stop worrying about him. You need to take more consideration of yourself, of Caylib-_

"He said they knew," Lisa's original captor grumbled.

"They do know."

"Well, fucking get it out of her!"

"That's exactly what I plan to do!" he snapped back. "Or use them as leverage. Either way..."

"Either way we're fucked," his opponent spat, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Rippner's screwed us over one too many times," he snarled, his knuckles tightening white on the steering wheel. "Time to pay the reaper."

"So you're going to kill him because he messed up a few jobs?" Lisa interrupted loudly. Her voice quavered. "Didn't Mommy teach you that violence isn't the answer?"

She held her breath as the drive glanced at her in the rearview mirror. It was the exact sort of thing that would anger Jack to no end, and she knew she should've held her tongue. But she couldn't help it.

"You know, we really should kill off all of the Rippners," the driver snarled. "Just for security. Keep up those little remarks and I might forget my morals about women and children yet."

Lisa's jaw tightened and she pulled Caylib closer, wishing more than anything that the thug next to her would magically metamorphose into Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later they finally pulled up in front of headquarters. Lisa remembered them well from when she'd been with Sarah all those years ago. The memory of the girl brought a small smile to her face despite the circumstances. She'd be...what, nineteen, now? Wow. Lisa sure felt old.

A familiar face greeted them at the door.

"Jeff?" Lisa asked meekly. He looked up at her slowly, his brown eyes sorrowful. She had not time to contemplate this as she was shoved inside, Caylib still in her arms, and up a flight of stairs to a small room. The thugs ushered Jeff in, and then left him with Lisa.

"Jeff," Lisa began to run to him for comfort. He backed coldly away and she looked up at him as she set Caylib on the floor.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Lisa," he said quietly.

"What's going on, Jeff?" she repeated nervously. He finally looked up.

"The co-management is overthrowing him, Lisa," Jeff explained. "They got pissed. I turned you all in. It was me or him."

"What?" Lisa's stomach fell out. Betrayed. They'd been betrayed.

"It was me or him, Leese," Jeff tried to take her arms. She jerked away and slapped him hard across the face.

"You were supposed to be his friend!" she screamed. "He'd have done the same for you!"

"He deserves what he gets," Jeff snapped defensively.

"No one deserves this, Jeff," Lisa cried. Jeff set his jaw and turned to the door. He froze with her last, almost inaudible, words.

"No one deserves death."


	13. Death

Author's Note-Okay, this one is incredibly short. But it was the only segway I could develop. Much sorries. :)

"Mommy," Caylib's voice was sleepy as Lisa stroked his curls back from his face. "I'm hungry."

"Mommy is, too, sweets," Lisa sighed. "I'll try to get us something."

It had been three hours since anyone had checked on them. She knew they were locked in, and with no windows, that meant no chance for escape.

Suddenly the two original men from her house burst in, guns drawn. Lisa sprang to her feet and instantaneously was seized, as was Caylib. She let out a shrill cry as several more entered. Her heart gave a startling thud as she recognized one of the men. Jackson.

"Jackson!" she flew for him but was restrained. She then noticed something different in his face but also unrecognizable.

"Shoot yourself or watch them die," they threatened him. Lisa recognized this as an attempt to wipe the blood clean from their hands. She winced as the tears started up again. Jackson shifted uncomfortably as one tossed him a gun.

"Jackson, don't do it," Lisa begged. He didn't look at her, just looked at the gun. Minutes passed which seemed like hours.

Finally one of the men spoke impatiently. "Oh, screw this. He's taking too long." A gunshot and Lisa's cries pierced the air.


	14. Mourning in Solitude

The only visitor Lisa allowed was her father. She couldn't take anyone else.  
When he entered her house the day of the funeral she didn't say anything. The tears were lodged somewhere inside her for once...she wasn't sure where. She just leaned into him and let him envelope her in his arms.  
Caylib knew, at least knew something was wrong. He stopped asking where Daddy was a week after his death. Lisa was glad for that. But his Legos went untouched and his usually cheery chubby face grew long and solemn.  
She dressed him in a suit, his very first, for the funeral. He wouldn't wear it again, she knew that much. She knew she wouldn't wear her dress again either. It had been one of Jackson's favorites. Now she'd probably just throw it away.  
Lisa dressed herself and made the bed. Her hand grazed Jackson's pillow. It was cold, void of his lingering body heat. Nevertheless she buried her face in it, inhaling the last whiffs of his cologne. The tears choked in her throat as she sobbed, her mind filled with regrets.  
Later, she ushered Caylib out to the car and turned it on after the church services. She froze at the song playing from a CD Jackson had left in, an old Jeff Buckley one. The song she recognized well. It had been one of his favorites, one she begged him to not sing along to. It had annoyed her. She'd give anything to have him crooning now, next to her.

_Looking out the door i see the rain fall upon the funeral mourners  
Parading in a wake of sad relations as their shoes fill up with water  
And maybe i'm too young to keep good love from going wrong  
But tonight you're on my mind so you never know_  
Lisa set her face hard and kept driving. She finally pulled up to the graveyard where everyone was gathered except her. But she didn't get out of the car yet, just began crying, her tears forming a perfect unison with the falling rain.

_When i'm broken down and hungry for your love with no way to feed it  
Where are you tonight, child you know how much i need it  
Too young to hold on and too old to just break free and run_

Sometimes a man gets carried away, when he feels like he should be having his fun  
And much too blind to see the damage he's done  
Sometimes a man must awake to find that really, he has no-one

Although everyone was waiting for her, and watching her, she didn't move. She listened to the lyrics even though she didn't need to. She knew them well.

_So i'll wait for you... and i'll burn  
Will I ever see your sweet return  
Oh will I ever learn_

Oh lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

Lonely is the room, the bed is made, the open window lets the rain in

Burning in the corner is the only one who dreams he had you with him  
My body turns and yearns for a sleep that will never come

It's never over, my kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder  
It's never over, all my riches for her smiles when i slept so soft against her  
It's never over, all my blood for the sweetness of her laughter  
It's never over, she's the tear that hangs inside my soul forever

Well maybe i'm just too young  
To keep good love from going wrong

Oh... lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

"But it is too late," she sobbed. Caylib looked at her.

_Well I feel too young to hold on  
And i'm much too old to break free and run  
Too deaf, dumb, and blind to see the damage i've done  
Sweet lover, you should've come over  
Oh, love well i'm waiting for you_

Lover, you should've come over  
'Cause it's not too late

Finally she pulled Caylib from his carseat and joined the mourners. There weren't many. She knew they were only there for her.  
When they left she tossed a few flowers on the grave as the rain fell harder. Her hair grew limp and sodden as Caylib ran back into the car. She called that she'd be there in a moment.  
Jackson Rippner, 1977-2008.  
Lisa shook her head as another wave of grief overcame her. She collapsed to the muddy ground on her knees and sobbed in ragged convulsions.  
"You just left me," she screamed at the body below her. "You never said goodbye, you never said that you were sorry...I never got to tell you how much I love you..."  
Movement behind her drew her attention and she turned.  
"Lisa," a ragged voice said. "I'm sorry." She couldn't see through the curtain of fog and rain and assumed.  
"Jeff?"  
"No," the figure stepped closer. Lisa's heart stopped beating altogether as she gasped in air and ran to Jackson.  
She cautiously outlined his face with her hand. Was she dreaming? Hallucinating? Was he a ghost?  
"Jackson," she whispered, searching his eyes.  
"Yes..."  
"No..you died..Jackson.."  
"Lisa, its me," his voice met a quiver similar to her own. She took his head in her hands and finally kissed him.


	15. Epilogue

At home and in dry clothes, Jackson explained everything. He'd been tipped off of his overthrown and had bolted. When he'd heard they'd had his family, he'd desperately wanted to go to them, but Jeff had convinced him not to. Instead Jeff convinced the Organization that Lisa knew Jackson's wherabouts, as did he, and had "told" them. An old associate of Jackson's with quite a few debts to pay had agreed to stand in as Jackson (colored contacts and a wig, plus lots of breatholding) but the man unfortunately buried in Jackson Rippner's graveyard plot was not Jackson. Although the plan had gone horribly astrew Lisa couldn't help but feel joyful at the fact that her husband was alive.

Later, he was forced back into hiding with Lisa and Caylib, but eventually they lived a life of piece. After the company stopped sending assassins to finish Jack off (they never got past the mailbox before Jackson got to them) they came back out of hiding and tried to live life normally. Jackson (surprise, surprise) paid someone off to wipe his criminal record free so he could apply for a job elsewhere. He ended up (much to the shock and irony of everyone he knew) working alongside his wife at the Lux Atlantic.  
Lisa finally got her dream of a happy family. It had been a long, bumpy road but finally, even though her husband was an ex-killer she found a life filled with ease, normality, and lots of love. Her second child, Faye Scarlett Rippner, was born a week after Caylib's sixth birthday.  
While things never proved to be dull for the Rippners they also were never perfect. But Lisa knew one thing, and that was that she wouldn't have it any other way. 

Author's Note-That's all, folks! Please exit the theater in a calm and orderly fashion and dispose of your garbage in the nearest trash receptacles. Please feel free to praise, review, and shower me with compliments. The End.


End file.
